Tu Pasado Siempre te Encontrara
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Después de la ultima misión de los Jóvenes Titanes, se descubre sobre el pasado de su integrante mas misterioso. Aparece Nuevo enemigo cuyo nombre es "Nicholas Galtry" pero no viene solo. Nuevas misiones, nuevos objetivos, nuevos enemigos ¿Nuestros héroes podrán salvar no solo a uno de sus integrantes sino a todo el mundo una vez mas? - Parejas aun no definidas, acepto sugerencias


Este Fic comienza después del capítulo 53 y 54 (Cuando Chico Bestia se reencuentra con su antiguo equipo "La Patrulla Condenada".

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE(Por si hay confusiones :** Esta historia se centra en la versión del Chico Bestia pelirrojo, mas hay algunas cosas que no entenderán o que parecerán diferentes, eso se debe a que la historia a penas comienza y mucho de lo que se sabe de Chico Bestia es confuso y algunas cosas se desconocen ya que este nunca habla de su pasado. Pero como avance el Fanfic se irán aclarando, lo que se sabia se aclarara o corregirá y después se descubrirá toda (Y real) verdad sobre Chico Bestia. Mas también tendrán protagonismo los otros Titanes, por lo que la historia no hablara solamente de CB si no también de ellos pero a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿"Garfield Mark Logan"?

* * *

Regresaban a la Torre T después de haber salvado, no solo a la Patrulla, si no a todo el mundo. Más eso había pasado a segundo, en especial para dos titanes, cuadro desde que la mujer elástica había llamado a uno de los titanes por su verdadero nombre: "Garfield".

_ "Garfield"… "Garfield"… "¡Garfield!" _ Canturreaba Cyborg irritando a Chico Bestia, todo a propósito.

_ ¿Que pasa? Estas muy callado... Garfield _ Raven, igual que Cyborg, se burlaba del nombre de chico bestia, Star solo se reía del nombre de Chico Bestia.

_ Ya es suficiente _ Interviene Robín _ Primero fue divertido pero ahora es grosero _

_ Tranquilo Robín, algo de diversión sana no hace nada _ Si Chico Bestia abreviaba su nombre a solo "Star" ¿Porque ella no hacia lo mismo? _ ¿Verdad Gar? _ Esa fue la gota que derramó el agua de Chico Bestia.

_ Cállense... _ Murmuró cabizbajo llamando la atención del resto de los Titanes _ Cállense, cállense ¡CÁLLENSE! _ Los Titanes solo lo miraban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a Chico Bestia tan enojado, año siquiera cuando se había convertido en bestia se le vio tan alterado.

_ Bestita cálmate _ Trato de tranquilizarlo Cyborg.

_ Si chico Bestia, solo jugábamos. Eres un delicado _ Raven más que tranquilizarlo lo alteró más.

_ No vuelvan a llamarme así, ahora soy Chico Bestia, ya no soy "Garfield Mark Logan" así que no me vuelvan a llamar así y jamás... jamás vuelvan... _

_ Chico Bestia _ Murmuró Robín estupefacto.

_ ¡JAMÁS VUELVAN A LLAMARME "GAR"! _ Grito furioso para después caminar hacia su habitación, entrar y cerrar azotando la puerta.

* * *

*+***En la habitación de Chico Bestia***+*

* * *

Después de cerrar fuertemente la puerta se quedo de frente con el brazo derecho recargado en su puerta y el izquierdo al lado con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Solo se mantenía en esa posición en silencio pero con la cabeza abajo, sus ojos no se miraban pues su flequillo los cubría.

* * *

*+***En la sala de la Torre T***+*

* * *

Cuatro Jóvenes Titanes seguían estupefactos por la actitud del mas joven del equipo. Habían pasado por muchas cosas y aun así Bestita jamás se había puesto agresivo, cuando ese cerebro y su gorilon habían atrapado, y casi matado, a la patrulla Chico Bestia se había preocupado mas en ningún momento se vio alterado, exaltado y mucho menos furioso, había demostrado una gran resistencia, misma razón por la que no entendían: ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto su pasado?, ellos querían saber eso-Recordaron cando llegaron a la selva después de que Chico Bestia recibiera el mensaje de Mento, ellos le habían preguntado el porque de tanto silencio y misterio hacia su pasado y el solo se limito a decir: "fue algo que hice antes, soy un Titan ahora", de que ocultaba algo ocultaba algo, pero la pregunta aquí es "¿Qué?".

_ Soy yo... ¿Oh Chico Bestia se ha portado raro desde lo de la Patrulla? _ Pregunto Raven, mas para sus amigos que para ella.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Star _ Analiza un poco el comportamiento de Chico Bestia de los últimos días _ Saben, ahora que lo pienso Chico Bestia es el mas misterioso de los Cinco _

_ Quizás este tenso, escuche que a los terrícolas el "hablar con amigos" les ayuda a sentirse mejor, iré a hablar con el- _

_ No _

_ Pero Robín Chico Bestia- _

_ Necesita estar solo, ha pasado mucho los últimos días, como tu dijiste, debe estar tenso mejor solo dejémoslo solo _ Robín dio por terminado el tema _ ¿A quien le toca cocinar hoy? _

_ A Chico Bestia, ire a hablar- _

_ Yo cocinare por él hoy _ Interrumpe a StarFire _ Y repito: "Déjenlo solo", y si me refiero a ti Star, solo espera a que él salga de su habitación por su cuenta, después ya hablas con él todo lo que quieras _ Se encamino a la cocina.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Robín _ Contesto Raven ante la mirada de apoyo que le dirigió Star.

_ Creo que ellos tienen razón, además hay algo que me gustaría investigar _ Cyborg se dirige a la súper computadora de los Titanes para empezar su "Investigación".

* * *

*+***Con la Patrulla***+*

* * *

_ Me alegra el que Garfield se haya unido a Los Jóvenes Titanes, se nota que han sido un gran ejemplo para él. Aunque a veces lo extraño _ Menciona la Chica Elástica.

_ Ya era hora de que tuviera amigos, además nunca tuvo una gran infancia que digamos, ya se merecía que le pasara algo bueno para variar _ A pesar de estarle dando mantenimiento a su armadura, El Hombre Robot estaba al tanto de lo que hablaban.

_ ¿No planeas decir nada Mento? _ Pregunta El Hombre Negativo ante el silencio de su líder _ Hasta yo estoy feliz por Garfield y no puedes negar que tu también _ Todos se quedan en silencio mirando a su orgulloso líder, lo conocían, no iba a admitir fácilmente algo así.

…

Lo miraban...

…

Lo miraban...

…

Y seguían mirándolo...

…

_ ¡Ya dejen eso! _ Pero ninguno de su equipo le quitaba la mirada de enzima.

…

Seguían mirándolo...

...

_ ¡Bien lo admito! ¡Estoy feliz por Garfield, ya se merecía ser feliz! ¿Y mas les vale haber escuchado bien porque no lo repetiré! _ Se dio la media vuelta para irse _ ¡Y prepárense, debemos encontrar a Cerebro! _ Se va de la habitación.

Sus compañeros solo comparten una mirada cómplice, después de todo, no todos los días (Para no decir nunca) Mento decía que se alegraba por alguien mas.

* * *

*+***En la Torre T***+*

* * *

Cyborg cumplía lo que hace rato le había dicho a StarFire, investigaba sobre algo que le había escuchado decir a Chico Bestia, sabia que Raven era hija de un demonio y heredera de la oscuridad, sabia que StarFire era una princesa alienígena, la segunda hereda al trono de su planeta, que Robín era huérfano y fue adoptado e incluso se convirtió en el secuas de "El Caballero de la Noche" pero de Chico Bestia...Lo único que sabia de él era que perteneció a la Patrulla y su nombre de heroe era "Chico Bestia", nada mas nada menos. Por lo que cuando escucho que le llamaban "Garfield" de inmediato su curiosidad de desato y aun mas cuando, según sus bancos de memoria, Chico Bestia había dicho llamarse "Garfield Mark Logan" por lo que tan rápido como pudo, pero sin levantar sospechas de un Chico Verde, se dirigió a la súper computadora, quizás no encontraba algo o quizás solo algo común como su calificaciones escolares pero de que lo intentaría...lo intentaría.

A penas puso su nombre en el investigador se sorprendió, en especial porque "Garfield Mark Logan" no era un nombre muy común que digamos, de encontrar cerca de 4,220,000 resultados. Hizo click en el primer enlace, lo que vio le impacto, regreso a la pagina anterior y entro a la siguiente, regreso a la pagina anterior y volvió a seleccionar el enlace continuo y continuo así un rato. En todas no solo decían la historia de la infancia y familia de un joven si no la tortura de este. Solo se detuvo de seguir seleccionando enlaces cuando en una de las paginas que abrió apareció la foto de una familia, en ella aparecía una hermosa mujer rubia, un atractivo hombre, ambos se veían jóvenes, pero eso no fue lo que asombro a Cyborg, si no el Chico que cargaba el señor y abrazaba la mujer. Era un adorable pequeño de no mas de 6 años, de piel bronceada, pelirrojo con pecas y unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, el rostro de niño se parecía al de chico bestia pero mas joven.

_ ¿Pero...que?... _ Dijo entrecortado.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar al resto de los titanes (Menos a Chic Bestia claro), ellos también debían saber lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su amiguito Bestita.

* * *

*+***En la Cocina de la Torre T***+*

* * *

_ ¡Titanes a comer! ¡La Cena esta lista! _ Comunica Robín, y en cuestión de segundos los Titanes estaban reunidos para la cena _ ¿Donde esta el resto? _ Pregunta al percatarse de la ausencia de dos de sus compañeros.

_ Chico Bestia todavía no sale de su habitación _ Contesta cortante Raven.

_ Cyborg me dijo hace rato que había algo que quería investigar _

_ Bueno, supongo que debe ser importante como para no bajar a cenar _ Termino de poner la comida en la mesa y se sentó para comenzar a comer _

_ ¡Hora de comer! _ Gritaron entusiasmados tanto Robín como StarFire, Raven solo los miro. Los tres estaban listos para comenzar a comer cuando llego Cyborg _ Justo a tiempo, ya hibamos a comenzar comer sin ti Cy _

_ Ahora no es hora de comer _

_ ¿De que hablas Cy? La tradición terrícola del almuerzo, se debe almorzar a las 3 de la- _

_ No me refiero a eso, chicos deben venir conmigo descubre... _ Mira a todos lados por si Chico Bestia se encontraba cerca _ descubrí algo que quizás le interese _ Dice en voz baja.

* * *

*+***En la habitación de la Súper Computadora***+*

* * *

_ ¡¿Investigas-?! _

_ ¡SHHH! _ Robín es callado por Cyborg, el cual estaba sentado en la silla frente al computador.

_ ¿Investigaste sobre Chico Bestia? Si no quiere decirnos algo sobre su vida debemos confiar en él, es nuestro amigo ¿Recuerdan? _ Regaña, ya sin gritar, Robín a Cyborg.

_ Lo se pero... ¡Vamos! Ustedes también tienen curiosidad sobre su pasado _ Nadie dice nada, pues es verdad _ Además, entiendo porque no quiere hablar del tema. Miren esto _ En la gran pantalla aparece una foto:

[Referencia: Ver mi Foto de Perfil]

_ ¡Que niño mas adorable! _ Chilla StarFire.

_ Si... ¿Y que tiene que ver el pequeño con Chico Bestia? _ Raven seguía sin entender.

_ Miren bien su cara ¿No les recuerda a alguien? _

_ Se parece a... ¿Chico Bestia? _ Star y Raven miran fijamente la imagen dándose cuenta de que el rostro del niño era igual al de Chico Bestia, solo un poco mas infantil claro.

_ Estuve revisando diferentes paginas y creo saber el porque del comportamiento de Chico Bestia los últimos días _

_ ¿A que te refieres? _ Pregunto Robín.

_ Para no confundirlos comenzare desde el principio, al parecer la madre de Chico Bestia era una científica especializada con la Biología, pero no solo crean que investigaba plantas y bichos, también insectos, arácnidos, animales todo lo que tuviera vida. Ella trabajaba en África. Su padre también era científico pero estuvo mas metido en el mundo de la robótica, el trabajaba en Japón, de hecho el junto con su esposa fueron los que crearon al Hombre Robot y posteriormente... a mi... _

_ ¿Los padres de Chico Bestia? _

_ Si Star... Díganme ¿Se dieron cuenta de que la personalidad de Chico Bestia cambia cuando se habla de Cerebro o cuando preguntamos sobre su infancia o pasado? _ Todos asienten _ Ya se la razón de ello _ Todos ponen su total atención en Cyborg _ Cerebro conocía la inteligencia de la familia Logan, si ellos quisieran podían hacerle un cuerpo robótico por mucho superior a mi versión, espero el siguiente fin de mes, ya que los tres se juntaban en una de sus casas en Europa para verse, por sus trabajos no podían verse mucho por lo que juntaban, Cerebro aprovecho eso para ir a "visitarlos" he intentar hacer un trato con ellos, pero los padres de Chico Bestia sabían que no seria para nada bueno el aceptar por lo que los rechazaron, Cerebro claro que no se conformo con ello, por lo cual, y aunque su único hijo estuviera presente, los asesino. Trato de llevarse al niño, pues por lo que había investigado el niño pasaba un mes diferente con sus padres por lo cual conocía su trabajo y podría ponerlo a trabajar para él, pero la Patrulla llego a tiempo, no lograron salvar a sus padres pero si salvarían a Bestita. Comenzaron a pelear sin darse cuenta de que Cerebro había puesto un explosivo en la casa, esta exploto, la Patrulla estaba lejos por lo que no recibieron mayor daño pero...Chico Bestia estaba cerca de la casa, la explosión no lo mato pero estaba muy delicado y no le daban esperanzas de vida, decidieron arriesgarse y usar el prototipo de la ultima investigación que hizo la madre de Bestia, un suero creado a base del ADN de animales, el suero tenia como función modificaba la genética humana volviéndola mas resistente, fuerte, aumentar su regeneración y dar mayor esperanza de vida. El Suero funciono, le salvo la vida pero, según la información que encontré, tuvo efectos secundarios mutándolo. Después desapareció dejando las compañías de investigación y herencia de sus padres sin heredero. Mas su fiel mayordomo Stephan tomo el control de las compañías, y a pesar de que el las dirige y tiene la herencia de Garfield a su disposición, no ha tocado ni un peso ni cambiado nombre a las industrias "Logan" afirmando que esperara al Joven Garfield para tomar lo que le pertenece. _ Termino de hablar viendo como el resto de los titanes solo estaban impactados.

_ No sabia que alguien tan alegre y carismático como Chico Bestia tuviera una historia tan fea _ Se limpia las lagrimas StarFire.

_ Ahora se el porque esconde su pasado, no es algo que cualquiera presumiría _ Dice Raven cubriéndose el rostro con el gorro de su capa.

_ Titanes, no quiero que nadie mencione lo escuchado esta tarde y menos trate diferente a Chico Bestia, ahora sabemos porque no quería decirnos nada de él. Solo hablaremos nuevamente del tema cuando Chico Bestia este listo para contarnos ¿De acuerdo? _ Todos asienten _

* * *

*+***Al otro lado del Planeta***+*

* * *

_ Señor, alguien investigo sobre el joven Garfield Mark Logan, y no se imagina quien _ Habla un joven castaño viendo la pantalla frente a él.

_ ¿Los Jóvenes Titanes? _ Pregunta el "Señor".

_ Así es, al parecer ellos Investigan sobre el Joven Garfield, también quise hacer una pequeña investigación y me di cuenta de algo ¿A escuchado sobre "El Chico Bestia" verdad? Pero jamás le ha visto la cara _

_ No entiendo que tiene que ver ese fenómeno con Garfield _

_ Pues esto _ Le muestra la foto del rostro del Chico Bestia _ ¿Lo reconoce Señor? _

_ Jajajaja quien lo diría... después de tantos años buscándote cuando solo estabas frente a mis ojos, al fin nos volveremos a encontrar, espero aun recuerdes a tu querido tío Nicholas... _ Sonríe torcidamente _ Prepárense, iremos de visita a América _

* * *

*+***En el cuarto de Chico Bestia***+*

* * *

Miraba las estrellas desde la ventana de su cuarto identificando las constelaciones que siempre miraba con sus padres en las noches despejadas ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se puso a apreciarlas? A si... fue la ultima noche que sus padres estuvieron con él.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

¿Quieren Conti? ¡Dejen motivadores Review's para continuar con la historia! =D


End file.
